United Spanish Republican Army
The United Spanish Republican Army, officially the United Armed Forces of the Spanish Republic, commonly known as the Spanish Republican Army or the Republican Army is the post-war armed forces of the United Spanish Republic. Formed from various militias from post-war political parties and factions, the Republican Army is the defensive armed forces of the Third Spanish Republic and is a well experienced force capable of defending the republic's territories from groups such as the Spanish State, post-war Kingdom of Spain, and the Caliphate of Cadiz. Overview The United Spanish Republican Army is the unified defensive armed forces of the post-war Spanish Republic. During the early days of the republic, national defense was managed by various militias such as the CNT-FAI, the militias of the New Popular Front, and the Spanish Workers' Front. It wasn't until 2107 that they were all organized into a sufficient fighitng force as a standing conventional armed forces. In 2108, the republic reached the coasts of Eastern Spain and captured all major ports on the coast, except in Catalonia under the control Barcino's Empire and the Spanish Republicans also captured the Balearic Islands in an expedition done in 2109. The first major battle the Republican Army fought in was in 2111 where they fought for the protection of areas around Madrid in order to protect the Republic's capital city and emeged victorious. Many of the parties that support the Republic and make up its government wanted to keep their militias however in order to preserve their autonomy and to avoid being abosrbed into a more powerful political party. As a compromise, the Republican government formed the National Republican Guard in 2112 made up of reservists and militias with militia commanders being chosen to lead the Republican Guard and keep its soldiers loyal to the Spanish Republic. While no party controls the Republican Guard, members are allowed to join and lead the guard as officers and commissars to keep the guardsmen loyal to the republic and its left-wing ideology. Organization Recruitment and Training Recruitment for the Spanish Republican Army is done through either volunteers or conscription. Citizens between the ages of 17-42 can sign up for the military and can be potentially conscripted if a major war breaks out. Training lasts for two months for most branches, though the Republican Marines go through longer and more intensive training, and all soldiers are taught the basics of using firearms from assault rifles to bolt-action rifles and machine guns. Officer training lasts for three months for all branches, though the kind of training experience each cadet goes through varies upon branch and type of unit. Standard infantrymen are trainined in basic conventional combat and specialized units known as Partisan Detatchments are trained to fight using guerilla tactics. Motorized infantry are taught the usage of trucks and how to engage in combat once they dismount and how to defend themselves if fighting from inside the trucks themselves. Similar training is done for mechanized formations, though they're taught how to use half-tracks and more offensive tactics than motorized formations. Cavalry units are taught reconaissance, transporting troops and/or supplies, and frontline combat from how to properly dismount to cavalry charges. Armored infantry is taught to usage of tanks, APCs and technicals and how to use them in combat and how to defend themselves to minimize material losses. Notable Formations As of 2284, the United Spanish Republican Army has over 180,000 active duty troops and around 218,000 as reservists in the Republican Guard. Most of the armed forces are organized into three regional armies tasked with defending the Republic's territories. These include the Southern Army, the Northern Army and the Coastal Army and each contain three corps of around 20,000 soldiers each. A republican division numbers around 6,000 personnel on average for the ground forces and infantry and has three regiments of 2,000 men each. Branches Ground Forces The Ground Forces of the Spanish Republican Army is the largest branch of the entire armed forces. The Ground Forces are made up of both volunteers and conscripts of citizens between the ages of 17-42. The Spanish Army is equipped with a mixture of both pre-war and post-war weapons. During its early years, Republican soldiers were equipped with various rifles from pre-war hunting rifles to antiquated weapons dating back to the Spanish Civil War itself such as the Lebel 1886 and Mosin-Nagant. After entering into a period of Industrial Revival, the Republican Army is equipped with various assault rifles, machine guns and other weapons and is capable of arming its forces. It remains a proficient fighting force, but has suffered high casualties fighting against the Spanish National Army. Motorized Formations After entering into a period of Industrial Revival, the Spanish Republic was able to motorize its forces and modernize it into a more mobile and sufficient fighting force. By 2198, at least half of the ground forces were motorized and by 2217 it reached 72%. Motorized formations of the Spanish Republican Army are made up of various vehicles such as trucks (both restored pre-war trucks and post-war recreations) given with armored platings to protect it against small arms fire. The ground forces have at eight motorized divisions and two motorized cavalry divisions as well and are capable of transporting most of the infantry. Armored and Mechanized Units Armored and mechanized divisions have been in the Spanish Army during its early days with the first armored formation being the 1st Republican Armored Division made up of technicals, pre-war APCs and restored pre-war tanks. The number of armored divisions increased once industrialization kicked in and by 2272, the Spanish Republican Army has seven armored divisions divided into three armored corps. Mechanized formations have a similar history as well and are made up of restored APCs and post-war APCs and armored cars as well. Post-war armored cars are usually made form restored civilian cars modified with gun turrets, upgraded technicals or post-war designs. Cavalry Cavalry has played an essential role in the Spanish Republican Army since its early days. Prior to the entry into Industrial Revival, most of the army was made up of cavalry units and relied on horsedrawn transportation. While the dependancy on such methods decreased once industrialization kicked in, at leasy 18% of the army is horse-drawn and the Republic has nine independent cavalry divisions. Cavalry formations are used for reconnassaince operations and only engage in offensive operations if the enemy lacks artillery and armored support and/or such cavalry squads are reinforced by armored or mechanized divisions as support. Air Force The Spanish Republican Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the armed forces. While smaller than the army, the Republic fields a sizable fleet of aircraft suited for the defensive nature and doctrine of the armed forces. The Republican Air Force possesses many restored pre-war aircraft such as Eurofighter Typhoons and F/A-18 fighter jets, but these are operated only by elite squadrons and stationed far away deep in Republican territory to avoid potential losses. The bulk of the Republican Air force is made up of restored civilian aircraft such as various Cessna models outfited with machine guns, rocket launchers and other weapons. Restored and upgraded antiquated aircraft are also used in combat as well. While the Republicans have offensive aircraft, most of their fighters are defensive and the air force itself often fights in defensive operations in accordance with the Republic's military doctrine. Navy The Spanish Republican Navy is the second largest branch of the armed forces. The Republic has over 100 ships, most of which are pre-war civilian vessels converted into warships such as Container Ships, tugboats, barges and others, but the navy does have surviving pre-war ships such as Anaga class patrol ships and three Santa Maria frigates. The navy operates on a defensive basis, but is the most capable of offensive operations compared to the rest of the armed forces. The Republican Navy has played a major role in defending the Republic and has been able to dominate the seas around Eastern Spain and the Western Mediterranean. Republican Marine Corps The Marine Corps of the Spanish Republican Navy is the naval infantry arm of the Republican Navy. Marines go through intensive training for ship raiding, coastal defense operations and both offensive and defensive ground-based operations. Republican Marines will fight alongside the regular army if possible and are equipped with many restored pre-war amphibious landing craft and gunboats (both restored pre-war ships and post-war conversions). Republican Guard The Spanish Republican Guard is the Home Guard unit of the armed forces. It's made up of Spanish citizens aged 14-48 that serve in the reserves and are trained monthly to keep their skills strong and to prepare them in the event they're deployed to fight in war. The Republican Guard also functions as a means of protecting the United Spanish Republic and is tasked with defending the republic's territories from foreign invaders. The Republican Guard was formed from various left-wing militias and each unit was overseen by both a commanding officer and a political commissar to maintain the guard's loyalty to the Republic. Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *'SIG 552 Commando' (5.56mm shortened SIG 552, used by special forces) *'SIG 510 battle rifle' (7.5mm GP-11, vintage battle rifle, used by reservists and regular forces as a DMR) *'Heckler & Koch G91 assault rifle' (5.56mm NATO, fell into Swiss hands from pre-war German stocks, used by reservists) *'Steyr AUG assault rifle' (5.56mm NATO fell into Swiss hands from pre-war Austrian stocks, used by reservists) *'K31 bolt-action rifle' (7.5mm GP-11, WWII-era rifle sometimes used by reservists, typically as a sniper rifle) *'Heckler & Koch MP5' (9mm submachine gun, sometimes used by regular and special forces) *'SIG MKMO submachine gun' (9mm, WWII-era SMG, a few used by reservists) *'SIG MPX' (9mm, 12.7 SIG, advanced SMG, used by special forces) *'Remington 870 shotgun' (12 gauge, pump-action shotgun used for close combat) *'SIG 12.7mm ''Jagdpistole' (12.7mm SIG, high-powered hunting pistol, sometimes carried as a sidearm) *'SIG P220''' (9mm, older semi-automatic pistol, sometimes used by reservists) *'SIG P230' (compact .32 ACP pistol, sidearm used by MPs, some officers and non-combat personnel, and reservists) *'Luger P08' (WWII-era 9mm pistol, still carried as a personal sidearm by some reservists and a few officers) *'Rheinmetall AG Minigun' (4.7mm minigun, mostly used on vehicle and sometimes tripod mounts) *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser' (heavy energy weapon, mostly used on vehicle and sometimes tripod mounts) *'RL-83 Blindicide' (100mm rocket launcher, 1950s vintage, used by reservists) *'FGM-199 anti-tank missile' (140mm guided anti-tank missile, used by anti-armor specialists) Artillery *'Towed or stationary' **'105mm howitzer:' Common artillery on stationary or towed mounts. **'75mm 1903/18 L30 howitzer:' early 20th century howitzer, some still kept in working order an ammo still produced, mostly mounted in forts. **'75mm mountain howitzer:' 75mm light gun, can be dismantled for transport by pack animal. **'PaK 57 90mm anti-tank gun:' 1950s-era anti-tank gun, partially replaced by 120mm Rheinmetall guns, mostly mounted in forts. **'105mm anti-tank gun:' Mounted mostly in forts, partially replaced by 120mm AT gun **'Rheinmetall 120mm anti-tank gun:' License-built copy of German 120mm anti-tank, mounted almost exclusively in fort as AT guns were replaced by more portable missiles. **'155mm howitzer:' Common artillery piece in towed mounts. **'M40 106mm recoilless rifle:' light recoilless rifle, often mounted on vehicles or tripod mount, can be collapsed and moved by pack animal. **'PaK 34 Gauss anti-tank gun:' 50mm Gauss anti-tank gun in the process of replacing older guns when the Great War occurred, mostly found in the most heavily defended forts. **'EPaK 49 Anti-tank laser canon:' "Energie Panzerabwehrkanone"- Laser anti-tank weapon, introduced in 2049. Mostly in heavily defended forts, less common than other AT weapons. *Self-propelled: **'MOWAG SNORA MLRS': multiple-launch rocket system, mounted on APCs and sometimes trucks in jury-rigged mounts. **'Panzerkanone 68 155mm self-propelled gun' Anti-aircraft weapons *'Stationary or towed' **'20mm Oerliken autocannon:' Various stationary, towed, and vehicle mounts, including single, twin, and quad. Mostly used against soft ground targets. **'Oerliken 35mm autocannon:' Twin-35mm autocannon, can be linked with other 35mm guns and Skyshield missiles for integrated air defense. **'Automated heavy Gatling laser': mounted in fortresses for anti-air and missile defense **'Oerliken Skyshield SAM:' surface-to-air missile is multi-cell launcher, can be linked with 35mm gun. **'RSE Kriens SAM:' surface-to-air missile on twin-arm mount, mounted on trailer or truck. **'Raketenabwehrlaser (RaL)-46 anti-missile laser': Over 100 stationary mounts survive in bunkers in Alps, part of extensive pre-war missile defense system, can also track and intercept aircraft and even be fired at ground targets in manual aim mode. *Self-propelled **'Fliegerabwehrpanzer 68 anti-air tank': Anti-aircraft tank armed with 2 35mm cannon on Panzer 68 chassis. **'Fliegerabwehrpanzer 47 anti-air tank': Advanced AA tank based on Pz. 42 Löwe chassis, armed with two heavy Gatling lasers and two quad-shot Skyshield SAMs. Tanks and Armored Vehicles *'Pz.42 Löwe main battle tank:' Advanced main battle tank, main armament 1x 120 gun, 50mm Gauss cannon, or anti-tank laser. *'Pz. 68 main battle tank:' Mid-20th century main battle tank, main armament: 1x 105mm gun *'MOWAG Cheetah tank destroyer:' Mid-20th century tank destroyer, main armament 1x 90mm or 105mm gun *'MOWAG Trojan infantry fighting vehicle' *'M113 APC' *'MOWAG Barracuda armored personnel carrier:' 8x8 wheeled APC, variable armament configurations *'MOWAG Eagle light armored vehicle' Other vehicles *'Mercedes-Benz Unimog off-road truck' (various models, at least tin inventory, most common Unimog 2037 Atomic) *'Various road trucks' (Volkswagen, Mercedes Benz, MOWAG, Berna, Saurer etc, over 500 in inventory) *'Various construction vehicles' Aircraft *'Mirage IV jet fighter': French 2040s-era fighter jet armed with 2x 30mm cannon and hardpoints for missiles and bombs, 25 in inventory *'NH90' helicopters *'Messerschmitt Me 272': Older German fighter jet, 57 in inventory *'Pilatus PC-29': Swiss-made turboprop trainer and light attack aircraft, 70 in inventory *'Pilatus PC-6 Porter:' 1960s-era light transport plane, 30 in inventory. Other Weapons *C-4 explosives *M65 Plasma Grenade *SIG AG 48 Sentry turret Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries